


Тайна, которую танцуют двое

by cherik_and_fassavoy, Mild_Ale



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dance, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 04:46:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3474965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherik_and_fassavoy/pseuds/cherik_and_fassavoy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mild_Ale/pseuds/Mild_Ale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Семейный психолог советует Чарльзу и Мойре, переживающим кризис в отношениях, заняться общим хобби.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Тайна, которую танцуют двое

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Winter Temporary Fandom Combat-2015 для команды WTF Cherik+Fassavoy 2015

Эрик сразу понял, что с новым учеником будут проблемы. И интуиция его не подвела — Чарльз был самым ужасным танцором за все время его преподавания. Невысокий, не выносливый, неуклюжий... Да еще и с чувством такта были проблемы, а какое танго без ритма? На его партнершу было жалко смотреть, а ведь у нее таких проблем не было — Эрик именно с ней показывал упражнения в отсутствие Эммы. Но Чарльз, казалось, был абсолютно не способен к обучению, через два месяца занятий он все так же путал шаги и сбивался с ритма. И обычно Эрик не лез не в свое дело, но не в этот раз. Когда они остались вдвоём в раздевалке, он все-таки спросил.

— Чарльз, почему вы выбрали именно танго? — вопрос прозвучал нейтрально, но судя по улыбке Чарльза, подтекст он понял. 

— Это была моя идея... Точнее, изначально Мойра решила, что у нас проблемы в отношениях и заставила сходить к семейному психологу. А та посоветовала найти совместное хобби, мол, мы оба слишком увлечены своей работой, а нам нужно что-то общее. Ну а мне всегда нравилось танго, — Чарльз снова улыбнулся, на этот раз мечтательно, а Эрик подумал с жалостью, что танго Чарльз не нравился. 

— Я понимаю, что успех для вас в такой ситуации не главное, но... Может, вам стоит позаниматься индивидуально? У меня есть время в понедельник вечером, и... — Леншерр совсем не был уверен, что отдельные занятия что-либо изменят, но уж базовым вещам он Чарльза точно сможет обучить. Пожалуй, он вполне мог считать это вызовом своим преподавательским способностям. 

— Я думаю, это замечательная идея, — после некоторой заминки ответил Чарльз. — Поговорю вечером с Мойрой и обязательно дам вам знать. 

Чарльз застегнул последнюю пуговицу пальто и протянул руку. Эрику подумалось, что ладонь у него должна быть вялой и влажной, и сжал её в ответ. Но на этот раз он ошибся — ладонь была уверенной и горячей, а ощущение его пальцев еще надолго оставалось на коже.

***

Они согласились, и Эрик был уверен, что Чарльзу пришлось настоять, — его девушка не выглядела особо воодушевленной на их первом частном занятии. Возможно, дело было в том, что здесь не было других девушек, которые могли бы кидать на нее завистливые взгляды. И, вероятно, Эрик был к ней несправедлив. 

Леншерр следил за отражением приближающейся пары, вытирая пот со лба полотенцем. Он никогда не думал, что эти занятия станут пользоваться популярностью, сам он просто жить не мог без танцев, и оказалось, что заражать этим желанием у него получалось весьма неплохо. Окон в его расписании почти не было, вот и сейчас занятие едва успело закончиться, как пора приступать к новому. Он поймал взгляд Чарльза и улыбнулся уголками губ, прежде чем развернуться к ученикам.

— Добрый вечер. Думаю, начнем мы вновь с основ, встаньте, пожалуйста, в исходную позицию. 

Скрестив руки на груди, он наблюдал. Чарльз, кажется, был сегодня еще неувереннее, чем обычно. Он обнимал собственную девушку подрагивающими руками за талию так, словно Мойра был столетним дубом. Вздохнув, Эрик подошел ближе, проводя невесомо пальцами по его плечу до локтя, заставляя поднять на нужную высоту. 

— Не позволяйте руке опускаться, Чарльз. Верхняя часть вашего тела должна быть жесткой рамкой, — Чарльз сглотнул и нахмурил брови, Эрик отлично видел его лицо в зеркале. — Но и слишком много напряжения все испортит. Вы должны быть уверены в том, что правильно держите свою партнершу и всегда сможете ее подхватить. Позвольте, я покажу. 

Он отошел, давая Чарльзу сделать шаг назад, и перехватил руку девушки, подумав мимоходом, что нужно все-таки запомнить ее имя, не так уж и много у него было частных уроков. Она и правда казалась куда более способной: заняв позицию, девушка отклонила голову, видимо, подглядев это у Эммы. Вероятно, проблемы у Чарльза возникали в большей мере из-за одинакового роста с партнершей.

— Видите? — Эрик дождался ответного кивка и сделал шаг назад, проверяя, пойдет ли девушка за ним. Та немного замешкалась, но все-таки позволила себя повести, и Леншерр повторил с ней вариацию, которую они разучивали на общих занятиях. Для начинающей получилось весьма неплохо — Эрик вновь уступил место Чарльзу. 

Его щеки слегка покраснели — вероятно, из-за вечной духоты в зале, но глаза горели энтузиазмом. 

— У вас чудесная партнерша, Чарльз, но её нужно правильно вести. Попробуйте снова, — Чарльз, с рвением отличника, принялся исполнять указания. Локти стояли правильно, правда теперь, видимо, от излишнего напряжения, голова сильно уходила вперед. Эрик со вздохом коснулся его затылка.

— Зачем же вы спите у девушки в декольте, Чарльз? Отклонитесь назад, ваша шея вполне на это способна. 

Так прошло все первое занятие. Эрик не мог вспомнить, кого еще из учеников ему приходилось поправлять такое количество раз. И в тоже время это совершенно не вызывало у него раздражения — неподдельный энтузиазм, выражающийся в закушенной губе и сосредоточенном выражении лица, его немало подкупали. Чарльз, вероятно, был кинестетиком, потому что стоило направить его руки или повернуть голову, и он делал все правильно. Возможно, он совсем не безнадежен, просто обучать его следовало немного иначе?

***

Чарльзу начало казаться, что он сходит с ума. Танго стало его навязчивой идеей, его одержимостью. Он ждал занятий так, как дети ждут Рождества, едва ли не считая минуты. Только Рождество у него было два раза в неделю. Даже любимая генетика отныне занимала чуть меньше места в голове. Удивительно, но чем больше Чарльз рвался на танцы, тем сильнее угасал энтузиазм Мойры. Вероятно, терапия должна была давать совсем не такие результаты, но Чарльз уже обдумывал перекроить свое расписание, чтобы успевать на тренировку в третий раз. Может, отказаться от литературного клуба?.. 

— Добрый вечер, Чарльз. Где же ваша девушка? — Эрик был спокоен и собран. Чарльз никогда бы не поверил, что тот может вкладывать столько эмоций в танго, если бы не видел своими глазами, — это никого не могло оставить равнодушным. Когда на групповых занятиях Эрик с Эммой устраивали показательные выступления, Чарльз замирал, боясь моргнуть. Они оба были великолепны, но Эрик будто воплощал в себе всю суть танца — резкие отточенные движения, властная уверенность и жар, сжигающий изнутри. Страсть в Эрике чувствовалась во всем: в повороте головы, в каждом взгляде. Чарльз ловил иногда этот взгляд на себе — чаще всего через зеркальную гладь — и воздух вокруг него сгущался, отказываясь проникать в легкие.

— Она заболела, ничего серьезного, просто простуда… — Чарльз улыбнулся немного смущённо, поправляя воротник рубашки. 

— Разве вы не должны были остаться с ней, чтобы помочь? — Эрик спросил серьезно, но Чарльз совершенно точно заметил улыбку, притаившуюся в уголках губ. 

— Я не мог пропустить занятия. Это же не страшно, что я один? — Чарльз лишь сейчас ощутил легкий укол совести. Ему и правда не пришло в голову остаться с Мойрой, он предложил для вида и искренне обрадовался ее отказу. 

— Не страшно. Я вполне способен исполнить и женскую партию. Вы знаете, что изначально танго было исключительно мужским танцем? — Эрик включил музыку и встал перед ним, внимательно вглядываясь в лицо. — Расслабьтесь, Чарльз, я вижу напряжение даже в ваших глазах. Вы одержимы страстью, представьте это. И я ваша девушка.

Чарльз через силу улыбнулся ему в ответ, едва сдержав неуместный смешок. Он был совсем не против представить. Но вряд ли Эрик имел в виду именно это. Чарльз встал в нужную позицию, опуская одну руку на спину Эрика, а второй сжимая его пальцы — ладонь оказалась сухой и горячей, но Чарльз все равно вздрогнул, точно дотронулся до чего-то холодного. И эта дрожь казалась уже привычной. 

После той, самой первой индивидуальной встречи, Эрик выбрал другую тактику. Теперь он не объяснял словами, он просто вставал в нужную позицию, заставляя Чарльза повторять, а затем поворачивал ему голову в нужную сторону, поднимал его руки, вынуждая прогнуть спину, проводя между лопаток. Чарльз тут же терялся, краснел, как невинная школьница, кусал губы, но в следующий раз делал все правильно. Он продолжал чувствовать прикосновения — они не давали ему опустить локоть или шагнуть не с той ноги.

— Повторим связку, которую вы учили на последнем уроке. Помните? Тогда считайте и начинаем, — Эрик дождался его кивка и замер. Чарльз пропустил первые восемь тактов, а затем шагнул вперед, сразу же перенося весь вес на ногу, как Эрик его и учил. Эту вариацию Чарльз и правда уже знал хорошо, и даже тонкий запах парфюма Эрика, настойчиво сбивающий его с мысли, не заставил его ошибиться. Вести Эрика было… Странно. Он подчинялся даже не движению — намеку на него, — и в то же время Чарльз почти осязал, что стоит ему только ошибиться, и склоненным над полом окажется именно он. 

— Хорошо, — Эрик одобрительно улыбнулся, отчего Чарльз буквально просиял. — Но вы все еще слишком напряжены. Откуда вернулась эта скованность? Не бойтесь ошибиться, этот танец — импровизация. Хотите, я покажу вам, как это ощущается? 

Не стоило соглашаться. Чарльз понимал, что последнее, что сейчас нужно делать, так это позволять Эрику вести. Но как хотелось. До дрожи в пальцах, до легкого марева перед глазами, до сухости во рту. Один танец. Просто понять, как это должно быть. Ведь ради этого все затевалось? Чарльз провел языком по пересохшим губам и кивнул, сосредоточенно сводя брови к переносице. 

Очень непривычна была другая позиция, сейчас его левая рука лежала у Эрика на плече, и Чарльз чувствовал, что он не менее напряжен. Сосредоточен. 

— Вы слишком далеко стоите, — Эрик шагнул ближе, практически не оставляя между ними свободного пространства. — Не думайте про ваши ноги. Ощутите всем телом, что делаю я.

Чарльз сосредоточенно покусывал губу, не осознавая этого. Танец еще не начался, а пульс уже ускорился. 

Эрик считал вслух и на третий «раз» начал двигаться. Сначала шаги были более-менее знакомыми, но на первой же паузе Чарльз занервничал, наступил Эрику на ногу и смутился, опуская взгляд вниз, пытаясь разглядеть, что он сделает следующим.

— Вы не туда смотрите, Чарльз, — Эрик убрал руку с его спины, чтоб легко сжать подбородок пальцами, заставляя поднять лицо и посмотреть себе в глаза. — Голова всегда должна быть поднята. Смотрите на наши отражения, зачем по-вашему здесь все эти зеркала. Почему вы так покраснели, Чарльз, слишком душно? — в голосе танцора проскользнула обеспокоенная нотка, и Чарльз поспешил замотать головой. 

— Все… все в порядке. Продолжим?

— Если вы хотите. 

Ответа не требовалось, у Чарльза на лице было написано, что только этого он сейчас и хочет.

Очередная мелодия как раз подошла к концу, и Эрик развернул партнера, чуть прикрывая глаза на пару секунд, вслушиваясь в музыку. Чарльз последовал его примеру.

— Не думайте. Просто позвольте своему телу слушать меня, — мягкий шепот Эрика у самого уха пробрал до мурашек, но Чарльз не подал виду и постарался выровнять сбившееся дыхание. 

То ли совет Эрика помог, и Чарльз на самом деле смог расслабиться, то ли он просто не мог больше противится его силе, но у них, наконец, получилось. 

Чарльз следил за их отражениями, отрываясь для очередного поворота, и тут же вновь сосредотачиваясь на их фигурах. Было в этом что-то нарциссическое, слишком хорошо они смотрелись вместе. Разница в росте, в опыте, в темпераменте — все это было очевидно. Чарльз понял, что это — танец страсти, совсем потеряв голову; он плавился в уверенных движениях Эрика, растворялся в жестком ритме, сам становясь мелодией. Не нужно было думать о том, с какой ноги идти, как развернуться, куда деть руку… Они пересекли зал по диагонали уверенным каскадом шагов.

— Вы поняли, — Эрик развернул его, плотно прижимая спиной к своей груди, перехватывая взгляд в зеркале. Взгляд у Чарльза был совсем сумасшедший, потемневший из-за расширенных зрачков. Эрик выглядел не лучше — Чарльз слышал его тяжелое дыхание над ухом и чувствовал, как быстро бьется его сердце. Отчего вдруг? Не мог же Эрик так устать от одного танца? И голос звучал непривычно хрипло.

Через несколько секунд Чарльз осознал, насколько явно танцевальные брюки обтягивали его эрекцию. Судя по взгляду Эрика в зеркале, он понял это в тот же момент. Чарльз попытался отпрянуть, но не смог, плотно прижатый своей же рукой, все еще сжимаемой Эриком. 

— Скажите же мне, что вы думали о своей девушке, — теперь шепот звучал откровенно насмешливо. — Учтите, что я еще могу вас отпустить. 

— Нет, — это было ответом сразу на все. Чарльз зажмурился, поддаваясь Эрику, медленно оглаживающему живот и задевающему край брюк, чтобы опуститься всей ладонью на член. 

До этого Чарльз не осознавал в полной мере, как сильно ему хотелось ощутить нечто большее, чем было позволено, и сейчас, получив желаемое, он не смог сдержать стона, почти полностью заглушенного музыкой.

— Смотрите, Чарльз.

Эрик скользнул губами по его скуле, обжигая дыханием, Чарльз послушно открыл глаза, завороженный его интонациями. Словно они продолжали танцевать, и Эрик все еще вел. Не было мыслей о неправильности, наоборот, иначе просто не могло случиться. 

Чарльз застонал, откидывая голову Эрику на плечо, ощущая пальцы, сжимающиеся вокруг члена. В этих движениях не было ничего необычного, но чувствительность обострилась в сотни раз — и Чарльз смотрел, не в силах отвести взгляд, наблюдая, как его бедра послушно толкаются навстречу руке Эрика, как он сам терял выдержку, оставляя следы от зубов на шее Чарльза, чуть потираясь об него пахом. 

Последний, самый громкий стон Чарльза оборвался одновременно с финальным аккордом мелодии. Чарльз обессиленно выдохнул, закрывая, наконец, глаза. Вокруг все покачивалось, будто класс внезапно перенесся на корабль, плывущий где-то посреди океана. И как только последние отголоски оргазма стихли, Чарльз ощутил себя неожиданно опустошённым. 

— Не вините себя, — Эрик мягко провел чистой ладонью по его щеке и невесомо коснулся его губ своими. Сам Эрик как раз себя винил. Не стоило позволять всему этому произойти, пусть даже искушение было настолько непреодолимым. Чарльз слабо улыбнулся, разворачиваясь к Эрику лицом, думая о том, что совет психолога все-таки помог ему наладить его личную жизнь. 

— Не буду. Но вы не против, если я теперь буду приходить один?


End file.
